mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|Happily working on her farm. Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png|What is Rainbow doing up there? Applejack in the rain S2E01.png|Applejack not so sure of the slight weather change. Applejack Rainbow Dash in the rain S2E01.png Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png|Popcorn! Rarity helping S02E01.png Applejack twirling lasso S2E01.png|C'mere, you! Applejack tying rope to a fence post S2E01.png Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Applejack and her friends arrive. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Rarity admiring S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless. Celestia and Main 5 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main 5 S2E01.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png|"So you know who we are, big deal." Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord with Applejack S2E01.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Think fast S2E1.png|Applejack and her friends caught off guard. Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png|"Yee-haw!" Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png Applejack running the maze S2E01.png Applejack notices something strange S2E01.png Applejack looking at three apples on the ground S2E01.png Applejack startled by rolling apples S2E01.png Applejack following the apples S2E01.png|Get back here, you! Applesjack pursuing apples S2E01.png Applejack 'Where am I' S2E01.png|"Where am I?" Apple drops onto Applejack's head S2E01.png|Ouch! Apples moving towards Applejack S2E01.png|What is going on here? Applejack surrounded by tricolor apples S2E01.png Applejack mistrustful of apple heaps S2E01.png|"All right then, I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, ..." Applejack has a bad feeling about Discord S2E01.png|"...but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord." Applejack 'this here mission we're on' S2E01.png|"What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" Apple piles encouraging AJ to look into pool S2E01.png|"For the answers you seek, ..." Applejack's reflection in the pond S2E01.png|"...go ahead, take a peek." Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Rainbow Dash in reflection 'I hope I never see you again' S2E01.png|"I hope I never see you again!"" Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Twilight in Applejack's reflection S2E1.png|"It's settled, then." Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Applejack after seeing the reflection S2E01.png|"No!" Applejack dismayed by pond's prediction S2E01.png|"Our friendship? Over?!" Applejack "It can't be true!" S2E01.png|"It can't be true! It just can't!" Applejack 'that just can't be the truth' S2E01.png|"That just can't be the truth." Apple pile brainwashing Applejack S2E01.png|"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, ..." Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png|"...sometimes a lie is easier to take." Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|Applejack's hypnotized eyes. AJ turns colorless S2E01.png Applejack's colors completely dulled S2E01.png Twilight finds Applejack S2E01.png Twilight walking towards Applejack S2E01.png Applejack 'nopony!' S2E01.png|"I was talking to... uh... nopony!" Applejack 'Nopony whatsoever' S2E01.png|"Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack being a liar S2E01.png Applejack glances away S2E01.png|"Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going." Twilight and Applejack at the entrance S2E01.png Twilight 'has her so upset' S2E01.png Applejack 'I didn't notice' S2E01.png|"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png|Yes, I'm telling the truth. I never lied. Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png Rarity "This big beautiful bedazzling rock" S2E01.png Rarity "bedazzling" S2E01.png Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png Rarity carrying the boulder S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png|Pinkie falls onto the ground, while Applejack laughs at her. Pinkie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png|"And, what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie angry at AJ S2E1.png|"Chocolate milk." Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Applejack pointing to the sky S2E01.png|"Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us." Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png|"Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours?" Applejack 'since we' S2E02.png|"Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png|Applejack about to get hoofed. Rarity kicks Applejack S02E02.png|Talk about being on the receiving end of that kick. Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|Applejack doesn't fight back. Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|Even Applejack wants that stone. The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Road turns to soap S2E02.png|"I can see so much better now." That's more of being sarcastic than actually lying. Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Applejack 'I meant to do that' S2E02.png|"I meant to do that." Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Applejack and Twilight on the soapy road S2E02.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Applejack turning grey S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png|Spike asks, "Why does everyone look so... gray?" Fluttercruel what wet&clueless S2E2-W 4.1665.png Applejack walking behind Spike S2E02.png|"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike." Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png|"I don't have any book." Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight with friends S2E02.png The liar S2E2.png|The liar. Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Pinkie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Applejack pointing at Twilight S2E02.png|"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours." Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Applejack walking in front of Twilight S2E02.png|"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." AJ eating an apple S02E02.png Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png|"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me." Applejack sees Twilight S2E02.png|''Twilight?'' Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png|Applejack showing off her moves as she claims she was the only one fighting Discord. Applejack tackled to the ground by Twilight S2E02.png|"This isn't you! You're not a liar!" Twilight uses the memory spell on Liarjack.png Applejack's true colors restored S2E02.png|Liarjack has now become Honestjack (or just Applejack). Applejack after having her colors restored S2E02.png|Woah, what happened? Applejack talking to Twilight S2E02.png|"I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies." Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png|Applejack apologizing to Twilight. Twilight 'I already have' S2E02.png Fluttershy regains her true self S2E02.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Applejack 'She could be anywhere' S2E02.png|"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Applejack waving hoof S2E02.png|Hey, I'm here! Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Applejack with a rope S2E02.png|It's lasso time! Applejack about to lasso Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|You're not going anywhere! Applejack calling out to Rarity and Pinkie S2E02.png|"Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" Applejack launching the lasso away S2E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err, not quite yet. Main 6 group hug S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png|"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Applejack Element of Honesty activated S2E2.png|The Element of Honesty. Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship unleashed S2E2-W 3.0000.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Main cast walking S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Celestia uses magic S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Applejack taking cover from the derbis created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Applejack drops down to the ground for cover from debris created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png S2E03 Applejack looking back.png Applejack putting helmet on S02E03.png Applejack getting ready for cover S2E3.png S2E03 Applejack 'get back to it'.png|"Get back to it, RD." Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Applejack and Twilight S02E03.png|Twilight and Applejack Applejack yeah S02E03.png balloon picnic S02E03.png picnic S02E03.png Rainbow Dash5 S02E03.png staring S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack and Rainbow looking at Twilight.png|What happened to you, Twilight? S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png|"You alright, hun?" S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Applejack pushing Twilight's hoof.png|"But it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight's friends.png S2E03 Fluttershy and Applejack.png Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack chewing on straw S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie seeing ponies chasing.png|"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples..." S2E03 Applejack 'going on here'.png|"...is going on here?" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. S2E03 Applejack 'not almost'.png|"Not almost." Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png|Oh mah stars... Twilight crouching S02E03.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png|This ain't gonna be good... Twilight goodbye S02E03.png S2E03 Pinkie 'never gonna see'.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight again." S2E03 Pinkie putting hoof on face.png S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie.png|"What are we gonna do, y'all?" Rarity how could this happen.png S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png Rarity confess S02E03.png Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png S2E03 Princess Celestia.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png|"Spike, take a letter." S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Applejack giving her report S02E03.png Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Twilight, Spike and Applejack.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack." Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Applejack as a scarecrow. Applejack greeting Twilight and Spike S2E4.png|"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png Twilight annoyed S2E4.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack on the ground.png|It's Night Mare Moon! Applejack scared S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack 'fit in'.png|"Fit in? Really?" Twilight give stare to AJ S2E4.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. S2E04 Luna 'fun thou speakest of'.png S2E04 Twilight and Applejack pointing.png|The fun is over there. Luna Game S2E4.png S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|"You can do it, Princess!" S2E04 Luna 'in what other ways'.png S2E04 Twilight 'fire away'.png S2E04 Luna with the catapult.png S2E04 Applejack and Twilight with Luna.png|So, do you want more fun? S2E04 Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack.png Applejack uh oh S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack 'goin' our way'.png|"We had everything goin' our way." S2E04 Applejack 'was happy'.png|"Luna was happy. Everypony in town was happy, ..." S2E04 Applejack 'look at 'em'.png|"...now look at 'em." S2E04 Twilight 'what I do best'.png S2E04 Applejack 'sounds like fun'.png|"Doesn't that sound like fun?" S2E04 Applejack and Mayor in the wind.png Sisterhooves Social Applejack with bale of hay S02E05.png|"Uncouth?" Big McIntosh Cutie Mark Sparkles!!! S2E5-W5.png Applejack worried S02E05.png Apple Bloom eating apple S02E05.png|Applechewing Apple Bloom. S2E05 Applejack telling Apple Bloom what's uncouth.png|Applejack explaining Apple Bloom about the meaning of uncouth. Apple Bloom Belch 2.png Applejack Face S2E5.png Apple Bloom Belches S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack talking to Sweetie Belle.png|"Just give Rarity some time." Applejack smile S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom.png|"Sisters always do." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'not sisters like Rarity'.png Applejack smiles S02E05 .png S2E05 Applejack grabbing apple with teeth.png|Just grabbin' this bruised apple. Applejack big smile S02E05.png Applejack getting rid of bad apples S2E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack.png Applejack and A Bloom S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack dropping grape.png Applejack about to enter a container filled with grapes S2E05.png S2E05 Apple Bloom jumping into the vat.png S2E05 Applejack opening spigot.png Applejack and SB S02E05.png Grapejack S02E05.png Grapejack serious S02E05.png Applejack serious S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack plowing Apple Bloom down.png Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath. Applejack running among sheep S2E05.png|C'mon y'all! S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom high-fiving.png 5-applebloomapplejack-S2E5.png Aj and AB1 S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. 7-applejackapplebloomuhhh-S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg.png|"What?!" Applejack looks a bit worried S2E05.png 9-applejackcute-S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle.png|"Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don’t get ahead of yourself here." Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png Applejack uhm S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle.png 11-applebloomapplejackgasp-S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity walking grumpily to Applejack .png S2E05 Rarity 'why do you have'.png S2E05 Rarity 'look so bad'.png S2E05 Applejack chuckling.png|Oh, you. S2E05 Applejack pointing at Rarity.png|"Once again you're thinking about yourself." 12-applejackrarity-S2E5.png|"Bein’ sisters is a give-and-take. You’ve been doin’ a whole lot of takin’, but you haven’t been doin’ a whole lot of givin’." 13-applejackraritydoallthesethings-S2E5.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png|"But you never give in." Applejack thinking S2E05.png|"Bein’ sisters is like..." Applejack and Rarity0 S02E05.png|"...apple pie." Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png|"You can have amazin’ apples and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, ..." S2E05 Applejack pointing at Rarity 2.png|"...but only together can you have a perfect apple pie." Rarity epic stand S02E05.png LuckyS2E05 02.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png|"He sure is a cutie." S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle.png Aj and AB2 S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack 'It’s almost'.png|"It's almost time!" S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2.png S2E05 Apple Bloom 'you do now'.png|"You do now." S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom grinning.png|"AB and I figured since we do this every year..." Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Applejack lol S02E05.png|Wow Applejack could hold her breathe in mud too! S2E05 Applejack 'we switched places'.png|"We switched places places over at the very first mudhole." Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png 21-applebloomrarityapplejack-S2E5.png 22-gotothespararityandothers-S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!'.png|"Yeah!" S2E05 Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing.png|Oh, is she serious?! The Cutie Pox The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Applejack whistling S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack bucking the table.png|It's lunchtime! S2E06 Applejack 'Yee-haa, little sis!'.png|"Yeehaa, little sis!" S2E06 Applejack 'we're mighty proud'.png|"We're mighty proud of you." The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom looks at her two cutie marks S2E06.png Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png S2E06 Applejack talking to Apple Bloom.png|"Why Apple Bloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now!" S2E06 Apple Bloom walking away.png S2E06 Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith.png|We are a traffic signal, right Big Mac? S2E06 Big McIntosh 'Eeyup'.png|Like he always says: "Eeyup." Applejack bedroom S2E06.png S2E06 Applejack grunting.png|Can't sleep with this noise. Applejack "What in tarnation is that?" S02E06.png Applejack looking out her door S2E6.png Applejack peeking through door crack S2E6.png|What in tarnation is goin' on? S2E06 Applejack 'what is all'.png|"What is all that awful..." Applejack surprised S02E06.png Applejack looking mortified S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 5 S2E6.png Applejack looking at Apple Bloom spinning plates S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack 'C'mere, you'.png|"C'mere, you." Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop 2 S2E6.png Applejack holding Apple Bloom's hoof S2E6.png Applejack being shaken by Apple Bloom S2E6.png Applejack knocked to floor S2E6.png|Oh my! S2E06 Applejack 'somepony who might'.png|"Well I know somepony who might." Twilight and Aj S02E06.png S2E06 Twilight 'seen anything like it'.png S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike.png|"Cutie pox?!" S2E06 Twilight reading.png Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png|Say what now? S2E06 Applejack, Spike and Twilight looking at Apple Bloom.png| S2E06 Applejack 'what's the cure'.png|"What's the cure?" S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike 'No known cure'.png|"No known cure?!" S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French 3.png|She's speakin fancy?! S2E06 Applejack 'speakin' in fancy'.png|"Mah sister's speakin' in fancy!" Twilight Sparkle10 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Spike S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack 'Zecora!'.png|"Zecora!" S2E06 Applejack and Twilight galloping.png|We must hurry! S2E06 Twilight, Spike and Applejack looking behind.png|"Hurry!" Apple Bloom Fencing.png Twilight and Aj2 S02E06.png S2E06 Twilight and Applejack on the street.png|And all was just silence. Twilight and Aj3 S02E06.png|That was unexpected. S2E06 Zecora talking.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png|Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? S2E06 Zecora talking 3.png Twilight and Aj4 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj5 S02E06.png S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png S2E06 Applejack nudging Zecora's tail.png|"Well then let's get to it!" S2E06 Applejack 'alright'.png|"Alright, they're planted." S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png|"Now somepony tell the truth!" S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight.png|She just became a tornado. S2E06 Applejack 'Somepony'.png|"Somepony!" Twilight and Aj6 S02E06.png AJ Hat-less S2E6.png|AJ! Where'd your hat go? Twilight and Aj7 S02E06.png|Oh, it's back! S2E06 Applejack and Twilight.png|Why isn't it growing? S2E06 Zecora and ponies looking at the flower.png Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack winks.png S2E06 Applejack and the CMC.png|"I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'come to those'.png S2E06 CMC running.png May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends.png Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png S2E07 Applejack galloping.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Applejack petting Winona.png|"It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'it can fly'.png S2E07 Applejack 'sure looks good'.png|"A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow." Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Twilight few new words S2E8.png|I'm taking a quick nap. Twilight getting to head S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S02E08.png AJ And Rainbow Dash immortalized S2E08.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Rainbow Dash Picture With AJ S2E08.png Applejack not pleased S2E8.png|I hate fame! Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.PNG Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png|"And she's modest and humble." Group Laughing At Rainbow Dash S2E08.PNG Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Applejack as Mare Do Well.png Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png Applejack 'with these babies' S2E08.png|"I stopped the carriage bus with these babies." Applejack's hooves S2E08.png|"Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee." Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Shocked S2E8.PNG Applejack winking S2E08.png|"But a real hero doesn't brag." Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Applejack 'rubbin' them on' S2E08.png|"But rubbin' them on everypony's face is not." Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|What in tarnation? Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Main cast laughing S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Fluttershy and Applejack S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9.png|Why is Rarity hiding behind Rainbow Dash? Rarity where did S2E9.png Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Talks' cheap, Rainbow! Main cast laughing S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Is Applejack looking at us? Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Applejack is wondering where the mallet came from. Rarity the reason S2E9.png|I wonder what Applejack is thinking? 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png|This is a garden party, isn't it? Twilight think so S2E9.png|Applejack thinks so. Twilight smiling S2E9.png|I'm smiling at ya sugarcube. Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|What in tarnation is she doing. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Applejack looks upset. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Whats going to happen now? Rarity but they are S2E9.png|Uhh? Rarity best friends S2E9.png|Holy sweet apples I don't know whats going on. Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Applejack is happier than a zap apple. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Applejack is not so happy. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png|Applejack is going to be introduced to Fancypants. Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|Applejack with Spike's gift. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png|Applejack looks adorable yet happy. Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|Applejack with cute wide eyes. Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Hey that looks nice. Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|Applejack admires the cape Rarity made. Spike me S2E10.png|Applejack with her wide eyes again. AJ eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww...! Steady on there S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Applejack wondering about the theft of her apples S2E10.png Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.png Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.png Applejack laughing S2E10.png Twilight I'm serious S2E10.png|This is not a laughing matter Applejack. Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.png Twilight staring AJ's stache S2E10.png|Moustachejack is here. S2E10Applejack Rope.png AJ and Twilight tie up tree instead of Spike S2E10.png Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG Spike roaring S2E10.png|From the look on Applejack's face, Spike doesn't have bad breath. Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash is about to fall to the ground laughing. Applejack LoL face 4 S2E10.png|Applejack is too mad to lie. Twilight & Applejack hear scream S2E10.png|Hey did ya hear that. Rainbow Dash sounded like S2E10.png|Obviously Rainbow Dash. Twilight c'mon girls S2E10.png|Applejack seems have low faith right about now. How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|Oh dear wolf in sheep's clothing. Twilight out of control S2E10.png|You think! Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png|Hey where's my cape? Applejack all right S2E10.png|Whoa I look plum fine! Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack "Yeehaw!" S2E11.png Applejack and Rarity looking out of train window S2E11.PNG Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG Ponies laughing S2E11.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Pinkie Pie Pudding think outside the box.png Think inside the chimney S2E11.png Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|When I looked into the Chancellor's eyes, I could see her soul. Concerned Applejack S2E11.png Disappointed Applejack S2E11.png Nose to nose S2E11.png Round and round S2E11.png Of course S2E11.png PinkieMapS2E11.PNG Relief S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png Applejack frustrated by Pinkie's behavior S2E11.png PinkieFallingS2E11.PNG Safe landing S2E11.png Applejack as Smart Cookie S2E11.png|Applejack: soil inspector extraordinaire. Plant sprout S2E11.png|Well that sure sprouted quickly. Pinkie dirt S2E11.png Pinkie bow S2E11.png Dirtville+Earth S2E11.PNG Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png Well that works aswell I suppose S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Applejack freezing up S2E11.PNG Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Fire of Friendship S2E11.png Pinkie and Applejack hugging S2E11.PNG Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11.png|"Don't blame me!" Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Applejack "Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it" S2E11.png|"Rainbow Dash should've flown up there." Applejack she got wings S2E11.png|"After all she's got wings!" Applejack u heard me S2E11.png|Yeah, you heard me. Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Applejack sleeping S02E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom Watching Granny Smith S2E12.png AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png|Applejack. First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png Applejack windswept hair from the first sign S2E12.png Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.PNG Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png Applejack babysit now S2E13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack this way S2E13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|Gotta stop those caterpillars. Category:Character gallery pages